


Edge Shadow Mc Evenesance's Adventure

by kaskaskasleil



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Evanescance, F/F, edgey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaskaskasleil/pseuds/kaskaskasleil
Summary: the stury off Edge shadow Mc Evenesance n how she evenged hir mum





	Edge Shadow Mc Evenesance's Adventure

Tere wus a twelve yere uld gerudo gurl nammed edge shadow mc evenesance she was edgey she had a aunt and a oncle who waz ganondorf one day her mum Urbosa died an she wus so sad she riped her eye out bekuse edge. She run into forest getting an ejey scar on her fase leeving behind hur twine sisteer tetra edgy shadew founds a edgy chiwawa in teh wuds named Pipo who also had on iye he became ege shitows onnly frind togeder dey spent much howrs beng edgy wun dae a munth l8r dey leeve woods to go. Home butt wen tey got bak to gorodo desert it empty bekuz everywun get evicted for not pying tere rent evn her beloved unkel ganondolf wuz gon and his tree adopted kids airyll who has a lot of seizure wird link and hot zilda her ant waz gon to and no trase of titra. She cried a bunch end muved too spain to grew owt hir long edgey side bang peepo liced it cuz he waz spainish one dey a yere l8r tey herd vices do tey invessdigated it wauz ganondorf link airyolo zeldo and teetra zilda sed 'wits dat sound' link sed 'is a rapist we gona dye.' O no sed aryll havng a seizore in feer tetru sid 'wate I regognise dat egey  smel its my sis' edge shudow waked twirds tem wit pipo on hir shulder titera hugged hir an criyed fir 2 howrs ege shadow kriad to she finaly fund her sis. 'i finealy fond u after a yeer' sed ege shadoe airoll had a ceaser she wus soo hapy link was to he sed 'yay my edgy cuzin' zelda run too hug ege shidow and kised on teh cheak end sed I mised u and ur beautifull' eged shatwow blused lik a anime gurl ur beauty to she sid. ganon sed 'o my nice I mised u' sudenly a tree rusled and edgy shidows auntie appeare 'oh tere u r sis luk r niece is bak.' ganondarf sae egg shidow went two hugg hir ant but shee sed WUT U SERVIVED edge shadow luked at her confussed wut she said 'wen u run into wood u supossed too die lik yor mama who i kiled' he aunt explained Wut! Sed gandolf u kiled r sis end tryed too kiled r nice two wtf man' U KILED MY MUM BASTERD edge shadew exclained 'and noe i wil kile ur unkl' hur ant sid charging at him wit a hyuj nife 'NO' link screemed it waz so entense aryl had a seezire the sexy zelda sobbed an tetra skremed y wuld u kill our mum dat wuz meen n she waz ur sester.  Ganondorf just stood tere lik a fucking idot as his sis continued to try an steb him edge shit torned to zilda 'dont wury bb I wunt lit hur kile ur dad she puled owt hir own ejy knife n stebed her antie mid stab an ege shedow den stabbed her tu deth. 'oh gud i didnt git mudered talk abot dat plot twist doe' ganon sed. Aryl was glad n hed a seizure link ran aroun lik a moron and tetra was no longer importan to de plot ege shedow kicked hir ded ants corpse hapy too hav finily avengd hir mohter. Wel dun her mums goste sed zelda run to egde shedow an trow hir armz aroun hir nek 'tanks fer sav my futher' she sed ten day both made out 'u guys noe ur adopted coizinz rite' her uncel sed 'im prity shore dis is ilegal' linke said but nobody carred abot hiz opinon tetra to busy kickig her ded aunts korpse en Pipo pisd on it ariryll finly stoped hevin a seasur ten day al went hom en wen zelda n edge shadow turned ateteen dey git maryed ganondork cried link waz teh best man peepo wus teh made of oner wit a prity dres aryll was the flour gurl n tetra waz teh bridez maid.edge shidow an zeldi had twunty six kidz and have kinky seks evry tusday te end morel off teh storey is edge


End file.
